tell me what the rain knows
by Inuyasha's jewel
Summary: Updated thanks for all the awesome reviews!
1. Default Chapter

The rain pounded upon feudal japan, making the ground muddy and soggy. Stumbling through the downpower was a young male. He wore a red shirt, the ends flared out hiding his clawed hands. He wore the same colored red pants that flared out twoard the feet. The black sheith of his sword clanked against his body and he stumbled. Long silvery hair hung down to about mid back, ruffled bangs hanging above his eyes. Two long thick strands of hair lay seperated from the rest, blowing in the breeze. A long silky strip of black cloth lay tied around his eyes, long tattered ends blowing in the wind. He Sniffed the air and stumbled to the well; where he fell to his knees. He had ended up blind, his sight taken away from him. Kagome had left, gone forever never to return to him. Miroku had killed Naraku, his wind tunnel leaving. Sango and Him got married and had children. Shippou....Shippou No matter how annoying he was Inuyasha missed him, but shippou had found his mother and was now living with her. Kaeade had passed away, peacfully. Koga and ayamae had gotten together and know ruled over most wolf tribes. He coughed, the rain cold on him. He touched a rose, its petals like gold beneath his fingers. He picked it gentley and stood up, feeling much more calm.

A figure appeared from the shadows, watching Inuyasha intently. This female wore a white top similar to Inuyasha's only more femmine and white. She had the same red pants though. She placed her bow and arrow on the ground, tieing up her long black hair. Brown eyes were locked on him.

Inuyasha Sniffed the air, thinking he heared something but the rain washed it out. He put a hand over his face; clenching his teeth "why me!?" he growled to himself.

Kikyou began to make her way over to him, no longer did her body glow like the dead, no longer was her skin cold, no longer was she dead. She began to think of the day when her life had been returned. Inuyasha had gone with her to find the last shard of the shikon jewel, and so they had. He gave her the jewel and she made a wish, to become alive again, for him. Yet she had to destroy the jewel so that no war would happen again over its shards. She then stopped in mid step remebering a painful memory. Right after her life had been returned she was attacked--and this caused inuyasha to go blind. She shook her head and continued on. She had returned to her love and she would never leave again

Inuyasha turned around, he did hear something, and now he could smell someone--very faint. "kikyou...?" he asked softly.

"Inuyasha..." said kikyou softly, touching his face with a soft hand.

Inuyasha trembled and pulled her into a gentle embrace "k-kikyou where've you been?" He asked softly almost in a whisper.

She smiled and whispered "I destroyed the jewel but I'm back..." she took a hand and gentley swept it across the cloth that covered his eyes.

he grabbed her hand gentley and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly "Kikyou, I wish I could see you, alive again..." he said holding onto her hand but dropping it from his lips

she blushed and smiled "I'm the same as always, I'm just falling a little bit more in love with you everyday..." she said pulling away. She held onto his hands.

he walked with her, wishing praying he could see her.

she sat onto the muddy growned, taking him with her.

he sat down with her holding onto her hands, never letting go.

she let go of his hands gentley and pushed them upwards twoard the sky, rain falling on them.

"what're you doing?" he asked softly.

"picture the rain, in your mind and feel it on your hands..." she said softly wanting to help me

as if he had goten his sight again, He pictured the scene around him in his minds eye "I can see..." he said in awe

"not exactly, its just you remeber rain, and so does your heart and mind so you know it..." she removed her hands and let him feel the rain on his own.

He had know words, he was astounded. For the first time in a long time he felt like his sight was back. He touched her face and pictured her, he saw her or 'knew her' "thank you kikyou..." he said laying his head on her lap.

she wrapped her arms around him pulling him close to her, smiling "your welcome..."

"tell me what the rain knows..." Inuyasha said softly, in almost a whisper

Kikyou smiled "rain, Some say they are the tears of angels, others say that when an angel kisses someone it rains. The rain knows many secrets of love and pain, blood and tears. Some even say rain is pain of the heart, when one is sad it will rain but the rain will cease when the heart has been healed--somewhat" she smirked and brushed the hair out of eyes, or the cloth around his eyes

He smiled and took her hand gentley "the rain should be stopping soon...." he said softly

"what will make it st--" suddenly he had lent up and kissed her softly, almost instantly the rain went into a light drizzle and soon stopped. The gray clouds parted and the sun shone down on the world, seeming to bring alive everything that was hidden.

He pulled away, blushing as was kikyou.

kikyou smiled and said "well that explains alot" she gave a small laugh and whipped around "what was that!?"

a rustle in the leaves alerted Inuyasha as well. Walking out calmly was sesshomaru, long silver hair wet dripping. His expression were blank like always. His long fluffy tail flowed behind him. Rin had grown up, alot. She wore the same dress, just longer. Her hair had grown down to her hips. She looked around 16 or 17 and as you can imagine something that all women have had increased. She clung to sesshomaru's arm smiling. He looked down her and a faint trace of a smile worked onto his mouth. He knelt down to kikyou and said "lady kikyou" he bowed his head before turning to Inuyasha "brother, is it true?"

"Is what true?" said Inuyasha rather coldly

Sesshomaru laughed "that you've gone blind?"

Inuyasha knew that laugh, that cold unmeaningful laugh. He snorted "no I'm just wearing a blindfold of course you idgit!" he snarled clenching his fists.

Sesshomaru smirked "then I guess you don't want my help" he stood up glaring at rin who stood up and ran to his side.

"wait" said kikyou and Inuyasha at once. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to sesshomaru with the help of kikyou. He then spoke "help with what?" he asked as calm as possible

"I know how you can get your sight back..." He said calmly, feet almost planted in the ground.

Kikyou and Inuyasha snapped their attention to him "how!?" they both said, A ray of hope flickered inside Inuyasha.

"Seek out my mothers grave, like father she was a great demon his size. There is a jewel Deep inside of her bones. But it won't be easy." He said seriously. For once he wanted to help his brother.

Inuyasha put a hand on his face "sesshomaru...thank you...I'll need help" 

Kikyou grasped Inuyasha's hand tightly knowing what he was going to ask

"sesshomaru I need your help" said inuyasha softly

oh end of this chapter it'll be long so you'll have to wait 3


	2. Chapter two

Sesshomaru turned around to face his brother "after everything you ask for my help now?"

Inuyasha growled "Sesshomaru the only reason we ever started fighting was you! You were mad because I got the tetsigua, and you didn't want to be involved with a half demon! If you really want to act like a brother help me!" His fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were going white

Kikyou looked to Inuyasha, frowning she never knew how It was for siblings to fight, She got along perfectly with her sister.

sesshomaru looked offended. He Opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out

'rin made him soft…' thought Inuyasha smirking.

Kikyou took sesshomaru's hand and made it extended. She then took Inuyasha's hand and made it extended. She put them together and made them shake "now admit it you both need help" she shot a look up at sesshomaru who's eyes widened. They both dropped their hands.

Inuyasha turned sniffed the air "where's that pest? Jaken was it?"

sesshomaru laughed coldly and said "he tried to hurt rin, he was loyal I must admit but when one hurts the one you lov-" he stopped and gulped looking to rin who blushed and smiled

Inuyasha's mouth hung agate slightly. As did Kikyou's 

"what" growled sesshomaru turning away.

Inuyasha poked sesshomaru's head "hmmm You have emotion now, I like to new you" he smiled and backed up behind kikyou, afraid that his brother would hurt him.

Sesshomaru gave a sarcastic laugh "yeah funny.." He blushed and Looked to rin, nodding "I'm not afraid to say it I love rin, we love each other! I mean what's so wrong with it, you and Kikyou are in love!?"

kikyou stifled a laugh "We didn't say anything was wrong with love" she smirked "yeah we're in love!" Inuyasha shot up and hugged her gently around the neck from behind her.

Rin blushed and let go of sesshomaru, running over to a daisy patch. She picked some and began to make a chain.

sesshomaru sighed happily "she make's me so happy…"

Inuyasha nuzzled kikyou, before saying "so where exactly is this grave of your mothers?"

sesshomaru looked to kikyou rather than Inuyasha "There's a place near the black pearl, or our fathers grave. And when it was returned to your eye after I took it out there was a duplicate made…" he began pacing in deep thought "now the duplicate is being held by one of dad's worst enemies. Mothers grave can only be unlocked with father's grave" he took a long breath "But where mother's grave is, I have no Idea…" he gave a sigh and took a log, sitting on it. He had indeed become more carefree, kind less cold, Inuyasha and kikyou bothed loved this change in him, rin did them all a world of good.

sesshomaru looked at them, they were staring at him "what?" he said with a grunt

Inuyasha began to laugh as did kikyou "oh nothing" said kikyou softly.

"feh" said sesshomaru glaring (Inuyasha: hey that's mine ;-;)

Inuyasha sighed and stepped away from kikyou, walking towards the well. "kikyou you missed a shard…" he said picking up a black shard of a jewel, he could smell it now the rain was gone, it was evil yet pure.

Kikyou looked over at him and slowly approached, taking the jewel. "This is not the shikon no tamma…." She said soft in amazement.

this caused sesshomaru to jump up and run to the jewel, as did rin.   
"what?" he said looking at it in awe. 

Rin spoke "A jewel shard? But you destroyed them kikyou….there's no way. Is there?" her head was racing though she didn't think much so it was normal.

"thought I smelled something…." Said a deep voice behind them.

Sesshomaru whipped around, protecting rin. 

Kikyou stared as Inuyasha smirked "kouga…" he said softly

"damn you caught me!" the wolf demon kouga began to run towards them slower than usual; the jewel fragments in his body had been removed. 

"ha!" said Inuyasha cracking his knuckles clumsily.

kikyou stuffed the jewel in her pocket "kouga you have no business with us; please leave…" She looked up at sesshomaru who gave her a nod, running to get her bow and arrow.

Kouga laughed "so hostile.." He sat down on the well looking up at them "just wanted to know what you were staring at…" he said looking at his claws

Kikyou drew back her arrow, so the tip was just skimming his throat "leave kouga, you have no business with us" she said through clenched teeth

Kouga knocked away the arrow "kikyou I'm trying to help you guys!" He sighed "I know more about those shards than you do…" he snorted "your mothers grave is well known Inuyasha…Very well known indeed. After obtaining the black pearl you must find all shards of these black shards"

Inuyasha growled "I'm getting damn tired of jewel shards…" he clenched his fists

Kouga snarled "you want to get your sight back our what?" He cleared his throat "there aren't as many shards as the shikon no tama, yet they are difficult to find….they aren't just in Japan…" he said looking away "there scattered all over the universe…"

Something had just clicked inside of sesshomaru "you mean the jewel's been shattered!?!" he felt his throat growing dry "that means…" he looked around wildly "Inuyasha your in trouble…"

"feh.." he said crossing his arms "I'm always in trouble…"

Sesshomaru shook his head "no, my mother swore revenge…when she knew that father had gotten together with a human and had you…she said she would kill the son…but father sealed her with the jewel…now that the jewel has scattered…" He sighed

"damnit.." said Inuyasha holding onto kikyou "I'll fight her, she's going to have to try pretty damn hard, I'm not dying!" a confident smirk appeared on his face

End of the chapter ;


End file.
